Akagi's Golden Voice
by The Bloody Countess
Summary: non-yaoi...one-shot...what happens when Akagi loses his voice? read and find out..


Synopsis:  
  
Akagi Takenori has always been known to have a booming voice. But when he gets caught in the rain, he gets sick and loses it. What will happen during team practice? Read and find out...  
  
Acknowledgements:  
  
-I would like to thank my brother Cyril a.k.a Mud Man for suggesting this one...Bro, there are times when you actually have a brain, so thanks! (hehehe...jk)  
  
-To my friend Seranida (not her real name, of course) for going along with my ideas...Hey, forgive my sloppiness on this one, k?  
  
-Lastly, to the readers. Thanks so much for taking the time to review my fics. You guys are my true inspirations! Thank you from the bottom of my heart! (rather cheesy of me, ne?)  
  
Standard Disclaimers apply to this fic, bla bla bla yada yada yada...  
  
  
  
1 AKAGI'S GOLDEN VOICE  
  
~*~*~  
  
SHOHOKU HIGH GYMNASIUM  
  
"ALRIGHT! DISMISSED! REMEMBER THAT PRACTICE WILL START A LITTLE EARLIER THAN USUAL!" Captain Akagi's voice reverberated throughout the gym's interior, proving that he was a ...big...person.  
  
His teammates responded in kind, but they didn't sound as energetic as he did. In fact, downright drained would describe them, with their sweaty faces, sticky shirts, and rubbery legs.  
  
"Ha~hai..." The team replied weakly.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS SAYING?! I DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING!!! SAY IT WITH MORE SPIRIT!!!" Akagi yelled, his countenance taking on the form of King Kong, veins popping out on his forehead, twitching violently.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!" they all shouted back, their throats straining with effort.  
  
One had to wonder if Akagi ever had lessons to keep his voice intact. Some even concluded that he had swallowed a megaphone as soon as he entered puberty in order to achieve the window-shattering voice he had now.  
  
Nobody, save his little sister, Haruko, knew that was his natural voice.  
  
As the players shuffled out of the gym, thunderclaps were heard and they groaned.  
  
"Nuts," Mitsui muttered doggedly, "I forgot to bring an umbrella."  
  
"You and me both," Ryota agreed, eyeing the dark clouds swirling above them.  
  
Kogure grinned. "The weather's just so unpredictable lately. Luckily, I always keep an umbrella in my locker just in case." (AN: Kogure-kun...what a Boy Scout! ::grin::)  
  
He opened his umbrella and gave them a small wave before walking on ahead. "Ja! See you tomorrow!"  
  
Both Mitsui and Ryota looked disgusted. "Is he implying something?" the point guard wondered out loud. Before Mitsui could reply, both of them were whacked on the head by two giant paper fans.  
  
"It's your fault the both of you didn't bring umbrellas," Ayako remarked caustically before tucking her paper fans away.  
  
Rubbing their bumps, they resolutely ignored her this time, braving the slight drizzle and promising to be on time for practice the next day. Hanamichi laughed his usual laugh as he walked out with his umbrella. Miraculously, the self-proclaimed tensai didn't forget it this time...  
  
"Nyahahahahaha...Ore wa tensai Sakuragi Hanamichi! I can't believe those two dolts forgot theirs! I can't wait until tomorrow when I get to rib them!" he gloated, narrowly escaping Ayako's Paper Fan of Doom...  
  
Rukawa Kaede shook his head, and murmured, "Do'aho.."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Akagi came out of the locker room, slightly irritated and clutching a small Post-it slip containing his sister's neat handwriting...  
  
Oniichan,  
  
I forgot my umbrella at home and borrowed yours. Hope it's okay. Maybe you can borrow one from your team members. Thanks in advance!  
  
Haruko  
  
He made a mental note to scold her when he got home for daydreaming too much about Rukawa and basketball and forgetting something as important as umbrellas. The rain was starting to pour down in buckets, so he decided to wait it out a bit.  
  
After thirty minutes, the rain showed no signs of letting up, continuing to pour steadily. Akagi felt hungry, tired, and disgruntled, wishing he could be anywhere but where he was at that moment. His mind temporarily drifted to thoughts of his home, the warmth and comfort beckoning him.  
  
Setting his jaw, he stepped out of his shelter and ran all the way to his house, unmindful of his soaked state.  
  
As soon as he had reached his destination, Akagi had forgotten to scold Haruko, instead getting an earful from his mother, who had instantly bundled him up. Though petite, Akagi Hiroko was not someone to be messed with around the house. And even though her son had a major height discrepancy from her, he couldn't bully her around.  
  
"Tsk...tsk...I would have expected something better out of you, Nori-chan," she clucked, ignoring the grimace on her son's face. He hated that nickname.  
  
"Gomen, okaasan...I didn't mean to..."  
  
"Hush now, it's okay. Haruko admitted that she was at fault and she has been sufficiently punished with her guilt. Just have a good rest..."  
  
"Arigato."  
  
What Akagi didn't know was that tomorrow, he would be wishing he'd never been born.  
  
~*~*~  
  
English literature always fascinated Akagi. He loved reading about the great English writers of the romantic era and how deeply meaningful their works were. But today…  
  
"Akagi-kun…translate this for the class…"  
  
The tall center stood up, but when he opened his mouth to recite, what came out was nothing more than a squeak.  
  
Everyone could only stare at him before bursting into fits of uncontrollable laughter. Akagi blushed from the roots of his hair to the tips of his toes, wishing that the Earth would open up to swallow him.  
  
This was going to be a LONG day.  
  
~*~*~  
  
As the team began doing laps, Akagi noticed most of them were lagging behind. This got him ticked off and he yelled.  
  
"Whtryidtstryngtd?! thssntdycr! (WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS TRYING TO DO?! THIS ISN'T DAYCARE!)" However, it came out no louder than a whisper and everyone stopped short, including Akagi.  
  
An eerie silence filled the gym as everyone stood stock-still and stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
And stared.  
  
Hanamichi was the first one to break out of his stupor and burst into outright guffaws. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA~! Gori's lost his voice!" he cried, rolling on the floor, clutching his sides as he gasped for air.  
  
He had forgotten two things. Akagi may have had lost his voice, but he hadn't lost his strength nor his huge fists. And one of those fists came in contact with Hanamichi's head, adding another bump to one that had recently popped out.  
  
"Bk! Gtbcktdnglpsnw!!! ndthtincldsallofy!!!(BAKA! GET BACK TO DOING LAPS NOW!!! AND THAT INCLUDES ALL OF YOU!!!)" Akagi whisper-yelled. Unfortunately, everyone stood there, not getting what he had just said, or rather tried to say...  
  
Ayako approached him cautiously. "Ummm...Akagi-sempai, you may want to write that down," she suggested, receiving one of his patented I-am-going- to-blow-off-steam glares.  
  
To add to his humiliation, Hanamichi had wheeled in a whiteboard and handed him a black marker. "Here ya go, Gori! This'll make everything easier. If you want to emphasize a point, all you have to do is underline. The more underlines, the more important," he said carelessly, unmindful of the veins twitching in Akagi's temple, threatening to explode.  
  
Ayako whacked him on the head with her fan and told him to go back to practice as Kogure jauntily stepped up to Akagi and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, Akagi...I have the perfect solution to that..."  
  
Akagi turned to his friend, eyeing him cautiously. Kogure ignored that and handed him a small package. "Throat lozenges. These are the super-strong ones, so your throat will be back to normal within fifteen minutes."  
  
Akagi followed his vice-captain's advice and had his...ahem..."golden voice" back faster than Rukawa could say do'aho...  
  
And much to everyone's dismay (and Akagi's immense relief), practice continued without a hitch.  
  
~*~*~  
  
THE END  
  
~*~*~  
  
The moral of the story? Never get caught in the rain. And don't forget to take your throat lozenges whenever you lose your voice. They're available in drugstores everywhere...you know where to look, minna...  
  
Maia: Well? Like or not? Sorry if it's rather short...I typed this fic at around 11:45 pm and I was really groggy... ::dodges rotten vegetables thrown at her:: Gomen nasai...  
  
C & C's accepted...flame resistant 


End file.
